I Choose U
by Nymphian
Summary: Cartman sings an unknown song with an upbeat to somebody (Probably pretty obvious.). How does the other person react (Again, pretty obvious.)? One-shot rated T for language.


**Hi guys, this is my first time writing a songfic, so please take it easy :D**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I do not own South Park ( I wish I did). Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I also do not own the song I will tell you the name of at the end of this one-shot._

* * *

 **CARTMAN**

So, I decided to look up a song to sing to Kyle. The one I found seems to have a pretty catchy tune to it, but the lyrics are... Oh, what the fuck, it's good enough for me.

I called Kyle and told him I needed to show him something so that he could come over. He sounded a bit hesitant, but said he was on his way anyway.

A few minutes passed, and he was here.

"Hey, fatass," he greeted. "What did you want to show me?"

I smirked as I lead him upstairs to my room. I took out my phone.

"You'll see."

I found the instrumental version of the song I was looking for and pressed play.

" _Used to lie awake at night, wonder what it would be like_ ;

 _To find that special one, I'd fantasize_." I sang.

Kyle's nonchalant expression instantly changed into a flabbergasted one.

" _Breathe in, wait patiently, 'cause there will come a day_ ;

 _When like a thief you'll come and steal it, take my breath away_." I watched his face as I continued to sing and tapped my foot to the beat of the music.

I seriously wanted to laugh so hard, because Kyle looked so dumb right now.

" _You hit me like whoa, never fallen so fast_ ;

 _I'm out of control, 'cause I got it so bad_."

Uh oh, I see someone's face turning slightly red. Is this a good or bad sign?

" _That's why I choose you, that's why I choose us_ ;

 _'Cause you're everything I never knew I'd need so much_."

Oh my god! Kyle's face is seriously the color of ginger hair right now.

" _In my life, for the first time_ ;

 _It's amazing how you take me up so high_."

" _The whole world is spinning to the beat of our hearts_ ;

 _Kinda makes me wanna dance to the rhythm of love_ ;

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_..."

Okay, how redder can his face get? It's like almost darker than a fucking tomato right now. After I finished singing the song, he still had the same expression. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle yelled, still furiously blushing.

"Dude," I began after calming down a little. "You should see the look on your face! You look like your biggest crush gave you a giant kiss. Fucking weak, dude!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Just to tease him, I gave him peck on the lips, causing him to blink out of surprise. I laughed at his reaction.

"So, did you like the song?" I asked.

Kyle opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Fuck you, Cartman." he said effortlessly and left. I looked out the window and saw him walking off.

I bet he'll be thinking about me. Maybe he'll come back for another song, and perhaps another kiss...

* * *

 **Hehe, so can you guess the song? If you say,** _I Choose U_ **by Bryan Rice (This guy should be famous!), you are 100% correct-a-mingo! If you just say the name of the song or the name of the artist, or if you don't know at all, no full credit for you! Nah, I'm JK, you get an A for reading my first songfic, and an A+ for nice reviews! Here's the whole song BTW; it's pretty good:**

 _Used to lie awake at night, wonder what it would be like_

 _To find that special one, I'd fantasize_

 _Breath in, wait patiently, 'cause there will come a day_

 _When like a thief you'll come and steal it, take my breath away_

 _You hit me like whoa, never fallen so fast_

 _I'm out of control, 'cause I got it so bad_

 _That's why I choose you, that's why I choose us_

 _'Cause you're everything I never knew I'd need so much_

 _In my life, for the first time_

 _It's amazing how you take me up so high_

 _The whole world is spinning to the beat of our hearts_

 _Kinda makes me wanna dance to the rhythm of love_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _It's like we're shooting stars, can I make a wish on us?_

 _I swear I see us there when I'm looking up, looking up_

 _You hit me like whoa, never fallen so fast_

 _I'm out of control, 'cause I got it so bad_

 _Got it, got it so bad, so bad_

 _That's why I choose you, that's why I choose us_

 _'Cause you're everything I never knew I'd need so much_

 _In my life, for the first time_

 _It's amazing how you take me up so high_

 _The whole world is spinning to the beat of our hearts_

 _Kinda makes me wanna dance to the rhythm of love_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You hit me like lightning from a clear sky_

 _And that's why, why, why, why_

 _That's why I choose you, that's why I choose us_

 _'Cause you're everything I never knew I'd need so much_

 _In my life, for the first time_

 _It's amazing how you take me up so high_

 _The whole world is spinning to the beat of our hearts_

 _Kinda makes me wanna dance to the rhythm of love_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh_


End file.
